A lonely tale
by Zayden The Vaporeon
Summary: A Forest fire caused an Eevee's life to change, after he got separated from his parents, he meets a Vaporeon who is more than willing to do anything to help him, will he be able to find his parents again and stay together like the family they already are? Or will he be forced to change after something happens? what's will happen to the Vaporeon?
1. Chapter 1 ; The Burning Forest

_**A Lonely Travel**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Burning Forest**_

 **(Author's note will be at the end of each chapter, also I do not own Pokemon)**

"Help! Please someone help me!", I said as a tree had fallen on my left leg and the whole forest around me was on fire, I never thought this would happen where I live or where I used to...

Before that happened, I saw a group of fire type Pokemon battling and they ran off because they didn't want to be responsible for the fire they caused, yet there were other Pokemon around that tried to stop the fire but the fire was spreading fast so at a certain point we all decide to run as far as we can

And that leads to where I am now, in a forest that's in flames and my leg trapped under a tree.

"Someone, anyone, please help me!", ... No response, I guess I'm going to die in this forest alone...

I was running along with my parents but we got separated as a tree that was on fire separated me from my family...

My mom was a Leafeon while my dad is a Jolteon...

I've grew up with them for most of my childhood, now I'm 14 and I don't have enough strength to lift heavy things, well I'm still an Eevee so that might explain it...

I also don't do much training so that may be another reason why I can't do much...

"Please, Someone help me! Please!!!" I started to cry as I knew that I was helpless, I was going to die in this forest, with no one around to help me... Alone, without saying goodbye to my family...

"Please! Help! Me!" I knew that I was hopeless, I stopped screaming

"Is anyone there!?"

Huh? A voice? Maybe it's someone who's going to take me to another life...

"If your out there say something"

Maybe someone heard my voice, maybe I have a chance of living after all... "Over here!", as soon as I said that I heard some footsteps, and saw a Vaporeon that was coming to rescue me, it used water gun on the fire that was near me and on the tree that was now on fire still on my leg, it used cut on the tree, breaking it in half, it crouched in front of me and said

"Get on me, I'll carry you away from here"

I did what it had told me but I had some trouble trying to walk since my leg was bleeding and I could barely feel it so I had trouble walking, I grab on to the Vaporeon as it ran as fast as they could out of the forest, it took us a while but we finally made it away from the forest and ended up on a beach with a near by cave which was where the Vaporeon took me to and laid me down a soft leaf bed as it said

"Now you just wait here, I'll go get something to help your leg"

I did as so and waited for the Vaporeon to come back, I saw it go deeper in the cave and come back out with a few Oran berries

"Eat a few of these, it will help you recover faster"

"Okay", I said as I started to eat a few berries, while the Vaporeon was watching me eat

A few minutes later

I didn't finish them in case if the Vaporeon was hungry, after all this time I don't know much of it, it's voice sounds like a female so I'm assume that She's a female, but I don't really know much of her name nor why she decided to help me

"Are you full yet?"

"Yes", I didn't want to sound like I wanted more because I didn't want to cause any trouble

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Thanks for helping"

"No problem"

I wanted to ask her why she had decided to help me but I don't want to cause her any problems

"Okay, if you want you can stay here or I can take you with your family"

She was willing to take me back with my family, but how will she do that if I don't know where they went?

"It's okay, I didn't mean to make you sad"

I didn't realize that there was tears coming down my eyes until she walked up to me and licked my tears off "I don't really know what happens to my parents, all I know is that a tree fell between me and them leaving me behind to find another path to get out and that was the last time I saw them", was all I could before I broke down in front of her

 **Vaporeon's POV**

This poor guy, he lost his parents during the fire, just like I did a few years back, I understand what he's going through, but what else could I do? It's already night and I'm not really sure if his parents might be looking for him all we could do now was sleep and see what I could do to help him in the morning "listen, I know what your going through, I lost my parents in a forest fire a few years back, and since your not alone anymore I will help you search for your parents tomorrow, if your okay with it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thanks", he said as he embraced me in a hug

I returned the hug, then I looked back at the moon and realized at how late it was "listen, we should get to sleep, it's already late"

"Okay"

"If you have any problems you can just ask me"

"Thanks for letting me stay here", I saw him lay down onto the bed and close his eyes, he was so tired that he fell asleep almost instantly, however I realized that I only made one bed therefore I'm going to have to sleep with him, hopefully he doesn't mind, I decided to lay down next to him and ate one oran berry before I fell asleep

 **Okay, this may be a new story, and I have little amount of ideas to add to the story so, if you want me to add something to the story, then please so tell me that alongside with your review or PM me and I'll respond to you once I get back online!**

 **(Make sure to review with how the story is going and on what I can imrpove on!)**

 _ **#Thanks4reading!**_

 _ **#TheRedUmbreon**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mom! Dad!

**A Lonely Travel**

 **Chapter 2 : Mom! Dad!**

 **(Before you say anything, yes I know it's a bad tittle for a chapter, author's note continues at the end)**

 **The next day ; Vaporeon's POV**

"Ugh... Morning already?", my eyes were still closed yet I still can see that sun's light shine through the cave, once I opened them I could see that I was all alone, where'd the Eevee go? So I got up and stretched for a bit, then I headed outside to find the Eevee that I had rescued yesterday, so I went up to him and slowly nudged him and-

"Eep!"

I saw him turn around to me in surprised and fear, and he was about to run until he saw that it was me "don't worry silly, it's just me, sorry if I scared you"

 **Eevee's POV**

"I wasn't scared, you just surprised me, that's all"

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah", before I could finish saying anything she kissed me, it was... rather... unexpected...

Once she finally pulled away I could see her staring at me with her pretty face " so, um... Can we go and look for my parents?"

I saw her look at me with disappointment and I thought I had done something wrong "sorry it's just-", she put a paw over my mouth to keep me quiet

"Yes let's go and look for your parents", and I could see her start walking away and I was following behind her still worried at what I may have done wrong

 **A few minutes later**

After walking from where we came from, we have finally arrived at the place where the fire began, but this time there was no fire, the grass was black, all the trees that were left on fire have turned into ashes, and there was some smoke emitting from all of it

I turned to the Vaporeon to tell her where we should go " Hey, um...", I really should've asked her name first, but she did turn around to look at me "um... What's your name?"

"River"

"River, we should head this way, it's where my family's den used to be"

She replied with a nod, not saying anything, I was starting to get worried if I had upset her about what happened earlier

 **A few more minutes later**

After walking some more, I could see a opening in the ground, the place where I once called a den, is now surrounded but ashes, but there was no one in it, nor near by, now where should I find them? Suddenly I felt River nudge me and I turned to look at her,

 **River's POV**

I saw two other eeveelutions near a cliff and I thought that they could be this poor Eevee's parents, so I nudged him to get his attention "Hey, um... Aren't those your parents", then I pointed off towards the pair of eeveelutions

He turned to look at them and suddenly he ran off towards them saying "Mom! Dad!", the said eeveelutions turned around at us and I could see they were angry, why?

Suddenly I saw them preparing an attack at they're own Eevee kit, all I could do was catch up and tackle him so the attacks would miss, and they did, but why would they be attacking him?

"GET AWAY FROM US!!!"

I saw on of them yell, a male, his farther, then his mother started

"YOUR WORTHLESS, WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! ALL YOU EVER DO IS SLOW US DOWN!!!"

Ouch... I turned to the Eevee and he was already looking down

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT, AND SLEEP, WE NEVER LOVED YOU, NOT NOW, NOR EVER, WE NEVER WANTED YOU!!!"

he was starting to cry, his 'parents' were only saying mean things to him, I was about to step up for him but he ran off crying, all I did now was glare back at his parents an say "YOU TWO ARE BAD PARENTS, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE KITS IN YOUR LIVES!!!", then I took off to catch up with the Eevee.

 **Okay, I'm currently okay with how the story is turning out, if you guys have anything you want me to add make sure to tell me alongside with your review!**

 _ **#Thanks4Reading**_

 _ **#TheRedUmbreon**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Abandoned but still loved!

**A Lonely Travel ; Chapter 3 : Abandoned** **but still loved!**

 **(I do not own Pokemon, there will be no lemon in this story, sorry for the inactivity and make sure to review!)**

-

 **Vaporeon's POV**

"Hey Eevee! Wait!", he wasn't slowing down and for an Eevee he is fast but nit fast enough since I'm slowly catching up to him, suddenly I saw him trip over a rock causing him to fall, still crying, but it made it easier to catch up to him

Once I finally got him he was still crying and now his leg was bleeding, all I could do was lick his tears on his face, even though I didn't like the taste I forced myself to lick it

After a minute he slowly stopped crying "You ok?", he slowly nods but I could tell after what had happened he wasn't ok "don't worry you still have me", I couldn't leave him now after what had happened besides he is cute and I just can't leave him, after all he would make a great mate for me...

"Are you hungry? I'll go get some berries if you want", I said to him trying to cheer him up, he replied with a nod and lucky for me I didn't have to go far to get the berries I bit some off the bushes and rolled them to the Eevee, he slowly started to chew on them, which made me glad, although his leg was still bleeding, and I never noticed it before but he was bleeding from the same injured leg

So I went over to it and started to lick the blood off, it may not be tasty but it should stop the blood from leaking outside his body

After a few minutes it did stop, which made be glad although he is still injured, he's going to be able to recover, he's still eating the berries I brought to him and with nothing else to do, I laid down beside him and his warm fur...

 **Eevee's POV**

Well, I may not have parents any more but at least I still have Vaporeon with me, hopefully she's not sad after what had happened earlier, just reminding myself for that makes me sad at what I did wrong

"Hey Eevee?"

Well she did kiss me, but does that mean she loves me?

"Can I tell you something?"

Well it could be but I never been in a relationship with anyone so I'm not really sure how to react

"I just wanted to say... I..."

Maybe I should apologize to her for not knowing how to react...

"I... I..."

If only~

"I..."

If only I knew...

"I love you"

-

 **Yes I know this may be a bit short compared to the others but I wanted to at least update the story so there you go! If you guys want me to add something to the story them make sure to tell me alongside with you review or PM me! I also made a poll on my profile, feel free to check it out!**

 _ **#Thanks4reading**_

 _ **#TheRedUmbreon was here...**_


End file.
